In this proposal experiments are outlined to investigate genetic recombination in Vibrio cholerae. Intergeneric transfer of resistance factors and their interaction with resistant genetic elements of V. cholerae will continue to be investigated. Genetic mapping to determine placement of bacterial genes on the V. cholerae chromosome and the prophages it contains will be continued.